


How Do You Feel?

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Prince Navin The First [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Prince James had been in deep sleep, or so he thought, until he was woken to his bedroom door creaking open. Half asleep, he found, in the dimly lit room, his little nine-year-old sister, Sofia entering the room and quietly rummaging in his dirty clothes hamper.Before tonight, he had noticed some shirts and pants of his had been missing. But with how unorganized he was, he assumed that he had just misplaced them somewhere or one of the maids were taking longer than normal to clean and return. But now seeing his little sister in his room, he wondered, was Sofia taking his clothes?
Relationships: Clover/Sofia the First, Elena Of Avalor & Sofia The First (mentioned), James of Enchancia/Sofia the First, Mia/Sofia the First, Robin/Sofia the First, Whatnaughts/Sofia the first
Series: Prince Navin The First [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	How Do You Feel?

Prince James had been in deep sleep, or so he thought until he was woken to his bedroom door creaking open. Half asleep, he found, in the dimly lit room, his little nine-year-old sister, Sofia entering the room and quietly rummaging in his dirty clothes hamper.

Before tonight, he had noticed some shirts and pants of his had been missing. But with how unorganized he was, he assumed that he had just misplaced them somewhere or one of the maids was taking longer than normal to clean and return. But now seeing his little sister in his room, he wondered, was Sofia taking his clothes?

He remained still, not wanting to startle her and wanting to see what she was going to do.

Sofia was now crouched down, partly hanging over the open hamper, careful not to disturb the items strewn on the floor. With her upper half being held up by the tip of her shoes and the other digging through the clothes, she sat up, holding up one of his bigger shirts and a pair of cargo pants that we wore yesterday.

As she turned around, closing the lid to the hamper and preparing to leave, the brown-haired child froze. She stopped dead in her tracks when her seafoam blue eyes made contact with James’s hazel.

Quick, like a trapped baby dear, she froze and grew stiff, elbows pressing into her side, clothes in hands. Keeping their gaze on each other, the two siblings decided who would move first.

Pushing the covers off of him, Prince James sat up. “Sof-“ he began but got cut short as his little sister dropped his clothes like they were fire and bolted, putting her little pet rabbit to shame as she ran out of the room.

“Sof, wait!” He hissed, careful not to wake up his parents or twin sister who were down the halls from them.

Pushing the covers fully off of him, he sprang out of his bed. While he had seen her scared or upset, this was all new for him. Sofia had never looked so pale or scared during the eight months she had been living with them.

Did she think that he would be mad at her? Or was there was something else that she didn’t know of? Either way, he refused to go back to bed until he got to talk to his little sister and figure out why she didn’t ask to borrow some of his clothes.

***

The young lad lay on his bed, curled up tightly on the covers. His animal friends, Clover the Rabbit, Mia the Bluebird, Robin the Robin, and Whatnaught the Squirrel, were gathered around him. They were the only ones that knew how their friend, Princess Sofia, truly felt about his body and how he liked being called “He or him” than “she or her”. Now, after realizing his secret might have been discovered, the animal critters lingered close, trying to comfort the young prince.

“Don’t cry, Navin,” crooned Mia, gently running her blue feathered wing down his side while Whatnaught and Clover pressed into her arms. “Everything will be okay. You knew that one day someone would find out about how you felt about your body.”

“I thought I would be telling someone,” he whimpered, pulling his pillow to hide his face and welcoming the brace of the squirrel and rabbit. “That I would be telling someone when I am ready. Not that someone will be finding out because I wasn’t quiet enough when entering my older brother’s room.”

“Nav, maybe this is a good thing,” Clover suggested, trying to lighten the mood but only drove the brown-haired lad into another fit of tears.

“No, this isn’t good!” he wailed, squeezing his seafoam green eyes shut. “I don’t want to be sent away! Mom and Dad will do that if they find out, Clover! They will send me to where the crazy people go.”

“They aren’t like her biological father,” Robin assured her, casting an uneasy glance to the other three animals in the room. While many of them had met her biological father, they knew he was a terrible person. Navin had told them that he threatened to send her to the bad place after discovering young Navin dressing up in his clothes and talking to her doll how this felt right. Thankfully, soon after, Navin’s mother had broken off with her previous husband and moved to the village until Maranda married the king. “And if you tell Prince James, I reckon he wouldn’t let anything like that happen to you. Before he even let anyone try that, Prince would send you to live with Elena in Avalor.”

“You think so?” he asked, raising his head to meet her bird friend’s reassuring gaze and nodded. “Maybe I should talk to him,” he thought out loud as there was a soft knock at his bedroom door.

***

“Sof..” Stepping into his sister’s bedroom, he nearly stumbled back into the hallway as the brown-haired girl threw herself at him. “What is wrong, Sof? Did something happen?”

His little sister let out a sob and wrapped her arms tighter around him, dampening his night clothes. “My name isn’t Sofia anymore, James,” she said, meeting his gaze. “My name is Navin?”

“What?”

“Please don’t tell Mom or Dad,” she added, voice pleading. “Or anyone else. I don’t want anyone to know.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” he promised, leading his crying little sibling over to the massive bed in the center of the room. While he may like to be an annoying older brother, Prince James still love her, err him, and hated seeing Navin crying. “D-do you feel like a boy, Navin?”

“Yes,” he answered in a whimper. “I felt this way ever since I was little, James.” Sniffling, Navin grabbed his brother’s arm, refusing to let go. “Please don’t let them send me away, James.”

“Who, and where?”

“Mom and Dad to where the crazy people go,” she whispered, one hand pulling his pet rabbit close to him. “That is what my biological father told me I would go if I didn’t become right in the head.”

“I won’t let that happen, Nav,” he said, pulling his eight-year-old brother close to his side. “If Mom and Dad try to send you away, I would give you time to get Minimis and fly to Avalor. At least there, with Elena and her family, you will be safe and away from the toxicity of our parents.”

“James,” he said after a moment of silence, causing the crowned prince to look at the brown-haired boy. “Thank you, and I love you.”

“You’re welcome, Nav,” he replied, smiling softly. “And I love you too.”


End file.
